Long Lost, Lonely and Cold
by FrozenFanGirl14
Summary: Every waking moment of her life, she missed him. Her only brother. Gone from her life. From age nine she's survived on her own. But when she finally finds him in Arendelle, how will she react? (This is my first fan fic. I'm really bad at writing)
1. My Buisness Trip To Arendelle

One Year Before Elsa hurts Anna. Featuring my OC.

"NO! YOU CANT YOU CANT TAKE HIM!" My hearts beating fast. He's already fallen beneath the ice. I grab my saw carving as quickly as possible. I need to rescue my brother. There's a large hole now in the ice. I take off my hat and boots and dive into the cold water. It burns. I feel like I'm being crushed by cold or fire. These temperatures make it feel the same. I can see him now. I swim harder then ever. Grabbing him by the vest collar, I pull him out. He's not breathing.

"Come on you need to get up. You just need to." Tears run down my cheeks. My parents, dead for 2 months, and this is what happens. I've already lost my younger brother. But then I hear a cough. He's alive! He finally looks up at me.

"Kaya?" He asks. He's so tired. I call the reindeer pulling my sleigh, her little calf trotting behind, slipping on the ice. I gently place him in the sleigh and cover him in blankets.

"I'm here. I'm right here." I say. But no sooner that we had gotten to the river, the ice  
started to crack. I gasp. I egg my reindeer on. But it's to late she and I are falling through. My brothers awake now. I'm glad I got him that sled. He soon hitches his reindeer on the his little sled. He tells me to grab his hand.

"No. You need to go. Now." I say.  
"I'm not leaving you." He's starting to cry.  
"Hey. Who's the tough ice harvester?" I ask. Starting to slip further.  
"KAYA! PLEASE! TAKE MY HAND, PLEASE!"  
"Goodbye." I say. Positive I'll never see him again.  
"NO!"

My last words are to save him.  
"RUN SVEN! RUN!" I shout to his reindeer.  
"KAYA!" He cries out as the reindeer runs into the forest.  
"Goodbye... Kristoff." Then I slip into the cold depths.

20 years later

Lake Mekal. My team of ice harvesters are working hard. Some of the new boys can't accept the fact that their being led by a girl but they soon learn that this girl is a lot stronger then any guy on the team. But today were heading over to Lake Amstel. It's the closest lake to Arendelle. Our countries have decided to make an ice harvest path between countries so we can "work together" with their team. I agree with this and I've heard their ice master is quite the guy. Must have had a good teacher to make him master at such a young age. He's only, like 19 or 20. Well I respect him for ambition but that's not quite as shocking as a 23 year old girl leading a group.

"OKAY BOYS! WE GOTTA PACK IT UP AND HEAD OVER TO THAT ARENDELLE PALACE!"  
Ok so maybe I'm a bit excited. It's been two years since that eternal winter thing their queen produced. Queens Elsa can make ice. Now that's cool. And I heard that it was actually an ice harvester that helped bring back that heat. Hopefully people respect us now.

I push my blonde braids behind my head and blow my bangs out of my face. I get in my sleigh and lead my team over the mountains. I tighten my red belt sash, pull up my balaclava, and make sure my hat is on tight. The snow hits my face. It feels like hail but I don't mind. I've been through much worse.

We soon reach Arendelle. Annoyingly it's much warmer here then in the mountains. Once we find the inn we stay in. I head to my room to change. I put on my blue dress shirt and roll up the sleeves to my elbows. I put on new pants, pull on my boots and put on my vest. Of course I don't wear my hat but I do take out my braids. Letting my messy blonde hair flow over my shoulders.

Once I see the market place here, I'm in complete awe. Seva, my reindeer, walks behind me.

"Wow." I say.  
Seva grunts in agreement. I walk towards the castle. Some guards try to escort me but I tell them to buzz off cause I walk myself and I don't someone to help do that. Once I reach the castle doors I realize. I'm the Burington Ice Master. This is actually my job. But I still don't believe that's an actual title. And the king only gave it to me because I survived freezing water and never seeing my brother ever again. And there's no one beside me. Not my team. Not my friends (like I had any). And not my ... Family. But they didn't care anyway. I pushed open the large doors accidentally slamming into one of the guards noses. I let out a snort when I see him running his swollen red nose. But continue down the carpet path to the queens throne.

Once I reach the steps that lead to the throne, I bow and Seva (somehow) does too.

"Queen Elsa." I say.  
"I'm sorry." She says," I'm expecting the official Ice Master of Burington. But I can see you later on appointment."  
"Um.. I'm kinda Buringtons Ice Master."  
"Oh! My sincerest apologies. And what might be your name?"  
"Kaya. Kaya Bjorgman. Official Ice Master and Deliver of Burington. And this little lady here beside me is Seva, my reindeer and best friend."  
The princess let out a slight gasp, calling over a servant and whispering something to him which I couldn't quite understand. He nodded and walked out of the room. Then she spoke up.

"Uh, hi. Princess Anna." She said curtsying.  
"Yeah. Got that."  
"Oh. Um.. Do you by any chance know a-" her sister soon cut her off.  
"Anna! I don't think it appropriate to ask Miss Bjorgman about her personal life." Scolded the queen.  
"It's ok." I said, "forgive me for asking, Queen Elsa, but I was told I was supposed to speak with Arendelle ice master as well."  
"Oh! I had almost forgotten! Kai would you please go and get-" this time the princess cut her off.  
" I already asked." She said.

Suddenly, the servant, Kai, announced, "Presenting, Arendelles Official Ice Master and Deliverer, Kristoff Bjorgman."

My heart skips a beat. And then everything goes black.


	2. How I Lost Him

I wake up in a large room. Seva by my side and an ice pack on my head. Where am I? I wondered. I couldn't remember anything from the day before. Then theres a knock on the door. Too loud to be the gentle knock of anyone royal.

"Come in." I say. The door opens to reveal a tall blonde man. I've seen him before. I can't remember where though. But something about him makes me... Feel like I know him and that he's someone who I love. But not love love but sisterly and brotherly love. Like he's my family.

"Uh. You past out earlier. And I wanted to see if you were ok. Your, uh, Kaya, right?" He says.

"One and the same, pal. One and the same." I reply. Hoping not to sound sarcastic.  
Suddenly I sit up in bed. "My team?! Where's my team?!" I jump out of bed. I grab hold of his shirt collar and start shaking him. "WHERE ARE THEY?! WHERES CALIC? AND JOREN?! WHERES? Where's? Wheres." I start to clam down. I sit back on the bed and burst into tears.

The man comes over and puts a hand on my shoulder. This may come as a shock but the bed didn't sink his way when we sat down. It sank my way. That made me cry harder. As a young girl kids teased me about being... Bigger then the other kids. And the only one who was there to comfort me was... Was... My brother. I took my hands out for my face. And plopped it into a pillow instead. It was then I let everything that had ever happen to me come out. The pillow became soaked with tears and I had completely forgotten the man was there so I started to yell into my pillow everything wrong with my life.

"WHY'D YOU HAVE TO TAKE HIM? WHY? WHY? PLEASE! COME BACK! I-I NEED YOU! MY ONLY BROTHER! MY.. MY ONLY... family.." My face( and the pillow) were now completely wet with tears.  
I jumped when the man put his hand on my shoulder.

"So. You lost a sibling too, huh?"  
I nodded with the pillow stuck to my face. I pulled it out to look at him. He gave me a towel and I wiped my face.  
"You know. Maybe if I shared how I lost my sister and you how you lost your brother. It'd make you feel a little better." He suggested.

"Alright."I said,"it all started when my parents died when I was ten going on eleven and my brother was seven going on eight. They had died two months earlier. Anyway. My father had been lead ice harvester and told me never to bring my brother with me until I turned twelve but I thought I was old enough. So one day my reindeer, me, my brother and his reindeer calf headed out onto the ice but little did I know it wouldn't be thick enough. So I jumped off my sleigh leaving the reindeer with it. Now the other ice harvesters hadn't been out that day because it was too cold. I helped my brother off the sleigh and put him on the ice beside me. I had been teaching him how to be an ice harvester like myself. He had learned fast and he and his reindeer were fully capable of trying by theirselves so I gave him his little saw and pick axe so he could try it. It was all fine until he got over confident. He tried to pick up two blocks with one ice tong. And then it happened.

"The weight of the blocks was just to much for him and he fell straight into the freezing water. I dived in after him. But he wasn't breathing when I pulled him out-"

"Is that when he.. You know... Left you?"

"Oh gosh no! I pulled him out and I started to worry but he coughed up some water and started to breathe. I put him on the sleigh and we started to leave up to our small cabin on the mountain which our parents left to us when the ice by the river started to crack. It was much thinner there then on the lake. Seva, my young reindeer couldn't run fast enough. And her and I slipped through. I held on to her harness so she didn't slip away from me. My brother had a little sled in the back I kept for him and I was glad I had it. He hooked up his reindeer to it and came over to me. He told me to grab his hand but my sleigh fell through creating a a wave that made my grip become loose. The last thing I did was get his reindeer to being him home. Then I slipped under. It was a good thing Seva was a good swimmer. I climbed on her back and made our way to the nearest town. Two ice harvesters found me and took me to the castle. From there I was taken to an orphanage which I absolutely hated. But once I turned sixteen The king gave me a deed to a little shack in the woods it reminded me of the one I grew up in. And at age eighteen I was Buringtons official ice Mistress. But I insisted on master. And then things went on and I ended up here."

"That's actually quite similar to my story but as far as I know my sister is dead... But out of curiosity what was the little reindeers name? And how about the boys? And your last  
name?"

"The reindeer. That was Sven. Such a sweetheart. But so addicted to carrots. And the boy. He was Kristoff. Oh what it took me to try to forget him. So loving. So caring. So adorable. And just so dedicated to being an ice harvester. My last name? That's an odd question but its Bjorgman. Kaya Bjorgman."


End file.
